Greater than Good Enough
by Crescentrax
Summary: He had saved me a number of times, he had been there for me more times than I could remember; but yet I still was weary about getting in that water. Shouldn't I trust him more than this? SoraxOC , Sora/OC One-shot.


**This is a one-shot that I randomly decided to write for Mindblower1915. I was really hyped up that night for no reason... or at least a reason I can't remember. But I stayed true to my promise and I this is what became of that promise. I wrote it in my drabble writing style so it might seem a little odd at first for those who have never read my drabbles.**

**P.S. Someone tell me if there are any typos, I will love you forever.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Let's all face it; Sora wasn't the most coordinated person when he was doing normal daily things, it was a fact of life. Hell, the boy even struggled with simple walking. But either put a Keyblade in that boy's hand or a surfboard and he was like an Olympian on steroids. I always enjoyed watching him do either, he had such focus and determination glimmering in his deep, bright, sapphire eyes and it just made me smile. My usual smile was whipped right off _my_ face when he came jogging up to me with a grin on _his_ face and said those eight horrid words.

"Today's the day you're learning how to surf."

Riku, who was walking past the two of us right then, saw my tanned sin go white and I thought he was going to fall over laughing at me. Of course Sora had tried to talk me into surfing before, even went as far as to offer to get me my first board, but I still refused. I liked the ground. The ground liked me. Water didn't like me; it kept trying to kill me.

So my obvious reaction to Sora's statement was to shake my head 'no' vigorously. He gave me that puppy look, striking the look so well I could have sworn he's been practicing it in the mirror just for this very moment. He even whimpered.

Now, had I been any other normal person I would have caved right then. But I wasn't, I had grown up with this idiot and his tricks didn't faze me at all. I just stared at him with a blank look on my face and let him continue on with his antics.

He would whimper more and I would just stare.

He would nudge closer and I would just yawn.

Sora _dropped_ to his knees and that's what made me crack. The poor guy was begging, on his knees, just to get me to try and surf. That is called dedication.

I sighed and dropped my head between my bent knees, "Alright already. You win."

I heard him jump up from his place in the sand and grab his board, "Yes! Alright, let's get moving!"

My stomach twisted and an unsure look crossed my face as I slowly inched my way to the water. Sora glanced back to see my stiff figure and slowed to shoot me a reassuring look.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise."

My face turned red and I glared down at the found.

_Damn him and his ways! _ I mentally shook my fist at him. That was the same thing he said to me that started this whole crazy journey across the stars and back. He was like some immature super hero in shiny armor with a dashing smile and his heart on his sleeve at all times. Unbeknownst to him he was my knight, he had saved me from the heartless the day we had met, and I would be forever grateful for that. But after the worlds had been restored my home had not been returned, for the only reason the Heartless had shown up was because a gigantic hole had been blown in our world, leaving the heart of the world exposed and defenseless to them. The destruction of my home was not because of the Heartless but because of the greedy and violent people that lived there.

I was dragged from my memories, though, when a hand wrapped around my wrist and tugged me along towards the water.

As Sora gave me instructions and tips I just kind of stared at him, realizing that I trusted him with my life, that I always have and I always will. So I smiled with warmness in my heart that he only managed to get me to feel.

"Sora," I said, the male paused to look at me, "Thank you."

His brows drew together with a large amount of perplexity, but then there was a glimmer in his eyes that was saying to me that he understood. And you know what?

That was greater than good enough for me.


End file.
